Onto The Darkness: Energy Rising
by SJBell
Summary: The sequel to Onto The Darkness! A small portion of the Aether has clung to Evalith's blood. And each day it spreads and each day her abilities allow her do things she never thought possible. Becoming stronger, the nightmares become more frequent, more real. Evalith's energy is rising, but is it too much for the Goddess to possess?
1. War Room

**This is next chapter following **_**Onto The Darkness, **_**it**__**was more popular than I could have imagined. The reviews were wonderful, and gave me ideas on what I should work on. Now this is the next in my little fanfic series. So I hope you all enjoy this first chapter! Review and comment your opinion. **

**Lots of inspiration, SJBell.**

_The Aether burned through Midgard and as it did, the darkness followed. Evalith walked through the heat as she lay waste to the Midgardian realm. She soaked in the desperate screams of those who burned. Aether clung to her body and the cracks in her face glowed ebony, her eyes were glazed in a leaden grey. The cities crumbled and the waters boiled. Evalith felt the energy rising within her, she pushed her arm forward and the mortal's sun began to turn black. Dark consumed the light. Midgard turned to ashes. It all broke down beneath her feet. The Aether guided her through the abyss, it hugged her body and ran through her veins. _

Loki his sister as she convulsed in their bed, "Evalith, Evalith wake up! Wake up. Please." He held her down in his lap, this has happened before, a few nights ago. But not like this. Evalith's lilac eyes opened, darting from side to side. Beads of sweat fell from her forehead and she squeezed Loki's arm. "I'm here my darling, I'm here." It was a few minutes before he could calm her down, but she wouldn't go back to her side of the bed. So Loki pulled back her hair and pressed his head to her neck, and she feel back to sleep.

Evalith didn't even know that the palace had its own War Room, but she figured it was appropriate. A large and deeply rich oak table was centred in the middle on the smooth pavement floor. Oak chairs were located around, on all sides. Evalith and Loki sat together on one side, holding hands whilst Thor sat at the head of the table. Sif sat to his right and Volstagg to his left. Fandral preferred to stand over near the open cascade. The tension was high and extremely uncomfortable for Evalith in particular. But she held onto to Loki's hand, his skin felt cool and just made her feel so safe.

Thor crossed his and spoke first, "The Allfather has fallen into Odinsleep. Old Nurse has told me this one is heavy, heavier than she has ever seen." Sif put her hair to the side, "But it was Loki's illusion that made you believe Odin was on the throne when you returned. How do we know he didn't do something more devious?" Evalith squeezed his hand, she always felt the utter despise Sif has for Loki, and even the jealousy against Jane Foster. Loki smirked at Lady Sif, who placed her hand on her sword. Thor intervened, "Loki, what exactly where you doing pretending to be Odin?" His look lingered to the holding hands of his sister and Loki. Thor still had not fully grasped _that _situation. And if that's what he thought, he feared what the others did. "I came back to Asgard to face my punishment, he was already in Odinsleep when I returned. It was merely a practical joke. I do what I want dear brother."

Volstagg howled, "Well I can barely believe that as far as I could throw it!" He took another swig of his grog. "Volstagg, I have confirmed this with the guards that were with my Father before he fell. But Loki, that was really unnecessary." Loki put an arm around Evalith, and she leaned on him, "As you say brother." Fandral just paced back and forth on the cascade, and he nodded to Thor. The Lady Sif's face began to burn red, "You are pure evil Laufeyson. What have you done? Tell me, do you plan on stealing the throne? Is that it?" Loki stood from his chair and so did Sif, they began to argue and Evalith tuned out unwillingly. Thor tried to intervene once more, Volstagg just sat drinking his grog and Fandral rubbed his temples. Evalith could feel her stomach flip. Everything in the room ascended into the air, floating still. "That is enough! I have visited the Allfather in his Odinsleep, pledging to him to take on the responsibility of Asgard until we figure out what is going on." Evalith returned the table, chairs and Volstagg to the ground. They all sat back down, "Are we all in agreement? We continue to protect the realms and Evalith will take on responsibilities." Thor watched each of them. One by one they nodded their heads in reluctant agreement.


	2. Truth and Understanding

**I have been finding it really weird to think of anything to write when I'm mainly focusing on a character not a part of the Marvel Thor franchise. It's almost like I feel bad not writing enough about Thor or Loki. So this chapter is a conversation concentrated between the brothers. Reviews and comments are appreciated!**

_Every step she took, every wave of her hand sent buildings crumbling to the ground. Evalith dried the rivers, turning into dust. The Bifrost broke down and the Goddess watched, smiling as everyone she loved died at her feet. "Leave me alone! Get out of my head, get out!" Evalith screamed, ripping at her blankets. Loki saw his lover's face, it looked as if it was burnt and cracks began to cover her head and neck. He was frightened._

Evalith dodged the sword, twisting on her knees raising dust from the ground. The Lady Sif jumped, as Evalith swiped her blades. The clang of metal on metal rang throughout the training area. Thor watched from the balcony as Loki couldn't help but admire his woman, _but she looked so scared, and helpless. _"I told you Thor, these nightmares are becoming more frequent. Most nights it was harmless and I could hush her back to sleep. Now, now it's just becoming worse." Loki had spoken to Thor once Evalith tired herself out, it was the dead of night and he refused to leave until he spoke to him. Thor squinted his eyes, the sun was exceptionally bright this day, "I do not know what happens when we pass to the other side, but whatever miracle brought her back to us, something not of our world, came with her."

They looked at the two ladies sparring, Sif stepped in close going in for a punch, Evalith pulled her head back grabbing Sif's arm spinning to the left. "I have my doubts with that brother, tell me, what happened during the battle between Malekith?" Deep down, Loki felt horrible that he wasn't there for Evalith. He felt so selfish, the thought of Evalith being taken away from him, was more than he could bear. Thor sighed, "The convergence only just aligned, Malekith released the Aether and it all began to go dark. I could feel the pressure of the darkness leave where I was standing. When I turned I saw Evalith and it looked as though she was _moving _the Aether away from me, allowing me to throw Jane's devices at Malekith. I didn't know she was so powerful".

Loki leaned against the limestone, his fingers intertwined. _She never was that powerful._ "Thor, I know we haven't always… Look, you are worried about Evalith, as am I. But sooner or later, whatever is inside her blood with consume her and until we figure out what it is, we need to keep watch over her." Loki really hoped Thor believed his true sincerity, whenever it was about Evalith, Loki was always honest and sincere. Thor turned, "I believe you brother. I believe you love her. I believe when you talk about these nightmares." Loki let out a long breath, he was indeed relieved that Thor took what he was saying seriously, because in the past, he never cared about that. Thor gripped Mjlonir, "For now, we do not need to worry her. Loki, do you agree?" The God of Mischief nodded, never taking his eyes of Evalith.

Many thoughts still pondered on Thor's mind. He believed Loki when the Allfather was found in Odinsleep. _Aether._ And he believes when he says he loves Evalith. But what was causing the nightmares that terrified her? _Aether._ And why has the Allfather fallen into Odinsleep? _Aether. _He remembered what Old Nurse said, she hadn't seen an Odinsleep this heavy in unconsciousness. The thoughts swam around the God's mind.

_Aether._

Sif brought her sword across, scraping against Evalith's armoured corset. Swaying her hands, The Goddess flung herself into the air, her foot connected with Sif's chest, sending her backwards. Pressing her hands behind her head, Sif lifted herself onto her feet. And before she could pick up her sword, Evalith pushed it away with a wave of her hand. Sif lunged for her sword again, and again, Evalith pushed it away from the Lady Sif. "Evalith I thought we agreed no power-"

Sif looked up and saw the cracks on the princess's face, her glazed eyes reminded her of the mists in the high mountains. "Evalith! You are needed in the War Room." Thor shouted from the balcony, Volstagg brought knowledge of rebels back in Vanaheim. Evalith watched Lady Sif as she carefully picked up her sword. And Sif saw the lines on Evalith's face fade, "You did well Sif! You were always the best sparring partner." Evalith smiled, unaware of what happened to her face.


End file.
